Forgotten Love
by mrs.madelaine belikov
Summary: Rose runs away and is attacked by Strigoi. She wakes up with no memmory and two surprises. Six years later she meets the gang for the first time, at least for her. What's going to happen when Rose remembers?
1. Forgotten

**Set after Dimitri tells her "Love fades. Mine has."**

I cant believe he just said that! Real love doesn't fade. Once he told me I ran out. I'm running and running. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm outside the wards. Suddenly I feel nausea. "Shit," I mutter before I'm attacked by 3 strigoi.

I get hit in the head, and I see stars. I don't want to fall but I'm too tired. I close my eyes and drift away but not before I hear, "Rose!"

I wake up next day in a white bed and white room. I'm in so much pain, the strigoi got me good.

"Oh you're awake good," I turn my head to find Ambrose next to me in a chair. At that instant the doctor comes in. "Rosemarie, you're lucky to be alive.' I nod my head. Don't I know it.

"But you shouldn't be fighting in your state," she admonishes me.

"What state?"

"Miss Hathaway you're pregnant." What?

"What?"

"You're four months along." No she cant be saying that. She turns to leave and I'm left in the room with Ambrose.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

He gives me a small smile, "I found you out side the wards," oh, well that explains everything.

"Ambrose how can I be pregnant?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know. You tell me." I want to, but well, I cant remember.

"Lissa's been worried about you." He states.

"Who's Lissa?" I ask. He looks at me and calls the doctor.

"You have suffered from memory loss," oh great just what I need.

When the doctor leaves I say something to Ambrose right before I black out again, "I don't want to remember Ambrose, I feel a pain in my chest. Please don't make me." All I see is him nodding before I black out again.

**Next day. (Sorry, if the details are too short, but well I want to get there fast.)**

I open my eyes to see the face of Ambrose and the doctor, I try to speak but I cant.

"I'm sorry Rose. You've lost your vocal cords." No, this cant be happening to me. I cant talk? What have I ever done wrong to deserve this?


	2. Time

**I don't own VA.**

**Six years later.**

I can't talk. I've lost the ability to speak. I still don't remember anything, neither do I want to. I've lived with Ambrose all these years in Colorado. Five months after the attack I had my baby girl, I named her Alazne Nallely Hathaway. Alazne because I feel like she's a miracle, and Nallely cause it means 'I love you'. She has long wavy brown hair like me, but chocolate eyes. She's quiet at first, but sarcastic and dedicated. Like me, but at the same time not. I know she deserves to know who her father is, but that would mean I have to remember. Whenever I try to remember I feel pain. Sometimes in my dreams memories come back but once I wake up their gone. I always talk with Ambrose, not really though. Because when I lost my voice we all learned sign language.

Ambrose says there's someone that can help, but I told him I didn't want to go back to my old life, I just can't seem to remember why. He agrees, he says everyone thinks I'm dead anyways. But in a week we go back to court to the Queen Dragomir's wedding. For some reason I feel like I should care.

Ally interrupts my thinking train. In sign language she tells me, "Mommy, are you ok?" she's so caring and observant. I nod my head and she goes to play with Ambrose. He smiles at me. There's nothing romantically between us, I always feel like there's someone else out there. I sometimes hate not remembering, but well everything happens for a reason right? My life is quiet, I've gotten used to the fact that I can't talk. Ambrose says it's changed me a lot, but well it's not like I can actually remember.

I sigh out loud and Ambrose asks if I'm ok. I tell him what ive been thinking and he answers by saying we'll be going to court today. My stomach does the flips and I'm afraid suddenly.

Ugh, I really hate this.

**So…. =) review.**


	3. Roza

**One review? Wow, well. **

**I don't own VA.**

It gets difficult when you cant voice what you want. The flight was short so was the ride to court. When we got here we unpacked and left to a restaurant that seemed familiar.

We went in and a voice said, "Ambrose!" I truned around to see a blonde girl in her twenties, a moroi obviously, with jade eyes. Behind her were other people. Alazne stood behind me, afraid of the stranger.

The girl hugged Ambrose and when she saw me gasped. I gave her a smile, she hugged me, but I didn't respond. She dragged me to the table, and started babbling.

"Rose! Omg! We thought you were dead! What happened? How have you been? Where have you been? And whose this little girl?" Alazne blushed and hid. She was babbling so much, I turned to look at Ambrose who looked nervous. He should be.

I signed languaged to him. "Who are they?"

The blonde girl turned to be the queen, her fiancé Christian Ozera, her sister Jill, her friend Mia Rinaldi, Adrian Ivashkov, and her guardians: Eddie Castile and Dimitri Belikov.

They looked at me weirdly. I sighed, then Guardian Belikov spoke and I detected a Russian accent. Her voice made my heart beat a mile per hour, the scent of his aftershave hit me strong and overwhelmed me. "Roza," that one word caused pain in my chest. And pictures flicked through my mind but I couldn't grasp them. They were so overwhelming I swayed. Thankfully he caught me. The moment we touched a current of electricity passed. The pain in my chest became so much I was panting for air.

Ambrose hugged me and murmured to me. I wasn't paying attention and told him I wanted go. They reached for me, and I shook my head violently. I kept mouthing the word 'no'. I wanted to scream, but no sound came out like always. I turned around to leave and forgot about my daughter and ran like I have never ran before. I stopped at a garden to catch my breath. I cried and I didn't know why.

"Roza," that gentle Russian voice spoke. I looked up to see him. when I looked at him and felt the immense pain in my chest that I did, I didn't want to remember. He stood there, waiting for me to speak. ' I cant' I mouthed. I tried speaking to him in sign language, but a gesture he did, backing away from me, caused something. I felt someone rip my heart out, stomp on it, all over it again. A picture flashed in my mind, he sat there and told me, "_Love fades. Mine has."_

And for the first time in years, right before I blacked out, I screamed.

**=) review.**


	4. Strangers?

I woke up voices around me.

"-why didnt you tell us?'" someone hissed.

"What was i suppost to say? She lost her memory, she lost her voice too! She cant even remember without getting hurt!" Ambrose spoke.

I tried getting up but failed miserably. But that was enough to get Ambrose's attention. He looked towards me.

"Hey, you're awake." I gave him a weak smile.

_I dont want them here. Make them go away please. i dont want to see them yet. _

He complied and they left. I sighed in relief, and that's when i panicked.

_Alazne? _

He gave out a small laugh and said she was with my parents. i wasnt really comfortable with that.

_What happened out there Rose? And dont lie to me._

I sighed yet again and told him everything. He listened and he then told me everything. EVERYTHING. I was pissed by the end.

_You didnt tell me?_

_You didnt want to remember!_

_You could have helped!_

_I did it to protect you! They hurt you, cant you understand._

I felt bad towards the end, after all he was right. before i could respond the doctor came in and said to take it easily, and gave me the ok to go.

I dressed and we left the hospital towards my father's and mother's house was. We went in, and followed the noise to the kitchen. Everybody was there and the laughter stopped when i arrived. Alazne however was excited to see me.

"Mommy!" she giggled while i spun her in the air. I set her down and turn towards a redheaded woman who was my mother and a mobster guy who was my father. I gave them a genuine smile.

_Thank you._

They were both confused and looked towards Ambrose for help.

"She said 'Thank You'," he answered.

"You're welcome," i was a mute, but not deaf, though sometimes i forgot english.

_I want to go, i feel very uncomfortable here with strangers. _

Alazne being the angel she was spoke outloud, "Mommy, these people arent strangers," she spoke and sign languaged. I blushed and looked around at the pained expressions of the people i once considered family.

We were to stay in my mother's and father's house for a while. I went up to the room and lied down with Ambrose and Alazne. I fell asleep shortly and dreamt of the hot Russian guy that haunted my dreams every night, but like every time, the next morning i would most likely forget what he looked like. _"I will alway love you Roza," _but somehow i knew he'd broken that promise.


	5. Its You

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**I don't own VA.**

I woke up the next morning to Alazne jumping on me. She giggled and said, "_Breakfast's ready!"_

I tickled her for a while before I jumped inside the shower. I take a quick shower and threw some sweats and a muscle shirt on. I walk downstairs to the kitchen.

I receive a few smiles from the table and 'Good morning's' I wave awkwardly and sit down to eat pancakes.

Everyone chats away until my... father... asks me a question.

"How was your night Rose?" I smile at him.

I turn to Ambrose.

'_Tell him it was...'_

He translates and waits to what I'm going to say next. I frown and Ambrose asks if I'm ok.

_'I remember...'_

His eyes widened.

'_A tall man... says he loves me.' _he translates again.

And I frown even more.

"Roza?" There's that name again... I look at the tall man called Dimitri.

I burrow my eye brows as I examine him. He looks vaguely familiar...

"Roza?" he asks again.

'_I love you Roza.'_

_'You're so beautiful it hurts sometimes...'_

I cover my mouth with my hand. My hands start shaking. I open my mouth and close it a few times. Everyone looks at me expectantly. I grab all the strength I have within me.

"It's you." I croak out.


	6. She Can Talk

Everyone's jaws drop.

Even I can't believe I just spoke.

"What did you say?" Dimitri asks.

"Its you... You're the reason I couldn't talk!" my voice comes out raspy. My heart clenches as I try not to remember anything right now.

"You can talk now..." Adrian trails off.

"No shit sherlock."

Its amazing.

I can speak.

"Is your memory back?" Lissa asks.

I frown and shake my head.

"Not really... but I've had plenty of dreams about him." I said while pointing at Dimitri.

"What are they about?"

"I-I can't remember..."

"It's ok Rose." Ambrose sooths me.

I lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder.

I pick Alazne who still can't get over the fact that I can speak.

"You have such a pretty voice mommy." I laugh and hug her.

(DPOV)

"It's you," she manages to say.

Mu mouth drops open along with everyone elses.

She just spoke.

Oh, god, how had I missed her voice.

She picks up Alazne who looks alot like my sister Viktoria.

I watch her every move.

She's so breathtaking. I shake my head.

Adrian and Abe pull me aside.

"What do you think?" Abe asks.

"About?"

"Alazne."

"I don't know Abe. She looks like Viktoria when she was little, but I'm not sure if Rose remembers who the father is..." I trail off.

"We have to help her remember...She can't go on without her memory." Adrian stated.

And he was right. We had to help her.

"Hell's going to break lose when she remembers though," I told them.

"You're right... Right now she has it in for you Belikov. And when she remembers why she left the wards... WE all have it in." Adrian whispered. He looked pained.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Right now the only she trustes is Ambrose." Abe stated.

We nodded.

Jealousy burned in mt, but I reminded myself it was my fault.

"Thank you Dimitri," a voice said from behind.

We turned around to face Ambrose.

I frowned and asked, "Why?"

"You made her speak... Although she's mad. She got her voice back."

"Mad?" Abe asks.

"All she knows is Dimitri hurt her... she doesn't know how or why or what you did, but her mind registers the pain you caused her. I'd stay away from her... all of you. You all have hell to pay." with that he walked away.

We faced eachother and we knew he was right.

There was going to be hell to pay when her memory comes back.


	7. Memory?

_Sorry for the late update... No excuses I guess I really didn't want to write...check out my profile to see my priorities =) But I'm not giving up in any of my stories! I don't quit._

RPOV

Its been a week since my voice came back, we went to the doctor who said she'd been my doctor since I was kid, Dr. Ozendelski. She said she didn't know what had caused my voice to come back, maybe it was a miracle, and she was speechless to know I did it by my own accord.

Well with the help of Dimitri.

But I still knew how she felt.

But what people still didn't know aside from Ambrose, was that I was slowly remembering everything. And I knew it wasn't long before I got my full memory back.

I remember Lissa completely along with my mother, father, and Ambrose, but it was still muddy with the rest.

I knew Lissa and I were friends since we were 5, I knew she brought back to life and therefore had a bond, which I believed had been numbed thanks to the Strigoi attack.

I knew my mother had left me at the academy when I was 4 and I had never really seen or heard from her up until I was 17 which was when my life began to fall apart.

I knew I met Abe when I was 18 and after Dimitri, I don't know why I was after him though.

And I knew I had been in love with Dimitri and dating Adrian when I lost my memory.

I knew Eddie and I had been friends since elementary, I knew Christian and I didn't get along, and I knew Mason had died trying to save me.

Mason.

That one name brought pain to my chest and the worst memory yet.

But the one thing I really wanted to know, what everyone wanted to know was who Alazne's father was.

And I was going to make them pay, because I knew deep in my brain and heart, they'd done something.

Especially Dimitri Belikov.


	8. Remembering

Dimitri had wanted to see how well I knew to fight, and 5 minutes later he had gotten his answer.

He laid on the floor in pain, but hiding it well.

But I couldn't hide the laughter.

Some god he was.

Ambrose links an arm around my shoulders.

"The student surpasses the teacher," Dimitri manages to say from where he is in the mats. I frown, I've heard that somewhere before.

But before I can ask anyone, I feel pain in my head; a hammering in my brain, as a new memory comes to me. I manage not to draw attention to myself.

So he was my mentor.

And my lover.

My, my, could I use that to my advantage.

.

.

.

.

.

I pace my room.

"What do you know about us Ambrose?" he looks uncomfortable.

"You loved each other until a certain attack happened..." he trails off.

I groan as a new memory surfaces up.

My mom's holding me back as I watch a blonde strigoi bit Dimitri in the cheek.

And one more...

I stake Dimitri in the chest and watch his body fall into the river.

But he doesn't die... because later on Lissa staked him with stake that spirit.

And the worst part, "_Love fades. Mine has."_

I fall to my knees and Ambrose rushes towards me.

"What is it?" he asks me.

I put my hands to the side of my head. "I remember the strigoi attack, when I went after him,when Lissa saved him... Oh god, and his words." he wraps his arms around me as I start crying.

The memories keep coming, one after another.

Bombarding me.

Hurting me.

Killing me.

Until I can't take it any longer and succumb to the darkness.

.

.

.

.

_I am back =) lol I'll be updating a lot more now... I hope =) _


	9. Tired

I wake up to a blinding light. I groan and try to sit up, when a pair of warm hands stop me.

"Take it easy... You've been out of it for a month." the voice of a man... Ambrose says.

"A month?" I manage to ask.

"Yeah... What happened."

"I remembered... I don't know." I open my eyes to meet his that are filled with worry.

"Don't tell anyone... yet... make something up." he gives me a soft smile.

"Doctor said it was an after effect of you gaining your voice back."

"That works fine too." I smile and then sigh.

"It was horrible... Everything I'd ever gone through... the pain the tears... I went over it again. I know what I was doing outside the wards that day... and I know who Alazne's father is." the mention of her name made me realize I had a daughter that I didn't know where she was.

Ambrose reading my thoughts said, "She's with Dimitri..." oh great.

I look at him and I know he knows. "How?"

"They look the same..." I look away and I know they do.

They have the same eyes, but she has my hair.

I shake my head.

"What are you going to do?" he asks me.

I shrug.

"I don't know... Make them pay I guess."

"How?" I wish he wouldn't ask so many questions.

I rub my temples.

"I don't know...!"

God, this is tiring.

_Any ideas how they should pay?_


	10. Ignorance Is Bliss

**So here it is =) and this story is kinda closed to the ending.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What did you say?" Dimitri hisses. I swallow and mentally remember he would never hurt me intentionally. Physically at least...

I hope.

"Uh she's your daughter?" I say it as a question.

He turns his back on me and takes deep breaths.

And I do mean deep breaths.

I just told him Alazne is his daughter.

"How long have you known this?" he asks, still not facing me.

"Not long," is my answer.

"How long?" I cringe at the toe of his voice.

"A few days...maybe two weeks?" I ask.

He turns around and I cringe once again.

"And you didn't tell me?" his stupid question angers me.

"And say 'Hey Dimitri! She's your daughter?', I don't think so... I had to tell her first and let her get used to the idea," I say.

He takes another deep breath.

"Okay... okay," he says more to himself than me.

Then he walks out with out a word.

"Went better than I thought," I mumble to myself.

I plop myself on the couch.

Ambrose comes in, "I wanna go homeeeeee," I whine, dragging out the word, dramtically. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Soon," and I know what that means.

I growl and cross my arms.

"Rose," he warns.

"Ambrose," I say in the same tone.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and I giggle.

"You know what my conditions are," he says and leaves all dramatically, like Dimitri.

He wants me to tell everybody I got my memory back, but if I do, they won't leave me alone.

And I want them to leave me alone.

"Rose?" I turn around to face my parents and everyone else.

"Ambrose said you wanted to see us..." Lissa said.

I groaned.

"I am going to kill that mother fucker!"

"Rose, language please," my mom says pointing towards Alazne.

"Oops," I mutter.

"So what is it that you wanted?" Christian asks with a smirk.

"Shut up Pyro," I say without thinking.

He freezes and nobody else says anything, then I realize why.

I called Christian Pyro.

I slap my forehead.

"Oh my! I remember now, all of a sudden!" I exclaim.

But I receive a few looks.

Damn.

They don't believe me.

"Yeah, can you believe it... I remember now!" I say again.

"All of a sudden?" Mia asks skeptically.

"Yeah?" is my brilliant answer.

"Rose..." I didn't even see Ambrose come in.

"Fiiiiiiineeeee," I roll my eyes and cross my arms in my chest.

"I remember everything," I say.

"Since?" Abe asks.

"Two weeks," I mutter.

"What was that?" Eddie asks.

"Two weeks," I say louder.

"Can't hear you," Christian says with a stupid smirk. I rolled my eyes and got closer to him, until I was right by his ear. I felt him stiffen.

"Two weeks!" I yell in his ear. He cringes, "OW!" he puts his hand in his ear.

I smirk at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lissa is in tears now. I feel a tug on my heart, but decide to ignore it.

"Because if I told you guys, then you wouldn't let me go back home," I say like its the most obvious thing.

"Your home is here," Adrian says.

Alazne comes over to me and I carry her.

"No home is in Colorado with the people I love," and like that, I too, walk out of the room like Dimitri and Ambrose.

I kinda want to laugh, but don't.

Instead I go up to my room and pack my stuff and Alazne's.

"Mommy are we leaving?" she climbs the bed and wipes away a few tears I didn't even know I had shed.

"Yes, baby," a smile forms in her lips.

"Am I still going to be able to see Dimitri?" I sigh. I'm about to answer when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dimitri walks in with sort of a sad face.

"Look, here's the deal, you can go visit her whenever you want to, but only you. And she can come here once a month for tow weeks," I tell him.

"Don't leave," I shake my head. If I stay here... a place full of painful memories, I'll drive my self insane.

"Sorry," but I'm not really sorry, and we both know it.

" 'Kay," and he walks out of the room again.

I feel another tug in my heart.

Alazne hugs me and I hold her tight to me.

I wish I hadn't remember.

Ignorance is bliss.

.

.

.

.

Long chapter... I think =)

Review like always.


	11. For Her Sake

( 3 months later)

Dimitri had begged me not to leave at the airport, but I had made my decision, just like he made his 6 years ago.

Time passed and I felt myself get used to living in Colorado. Ambrose was with me through it all. And whenever Dimitri came to pick Alazne up, he help me hide from him.

It was childish, but I didn't want to see him, and it would make it harder to let Alazne go with him. She came back every weekend happy. She told me all about her Aunt Lissa, Uncle Chris, her grandma and grandpa. It was hard to hear from my old friends from my daughter but it was through her that I knew all about what happened back at court.

Alazne's 7th birthday was close and Dimitri wanted to talk with me about her birthday. And I couldn't deny him that, as much as I wanted. Which is why I picked up the phone, knowing it was him.

"Rose?" he asked from the other side. His voice much more accented because of his emotions.

"Yes," was my answer. And it surprised me that I wasn't shaking.

"About Alazne's birthday, do you have anything planned?" he asked.

I shook my head and then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Uh no... I didn't want to plan anything without your help," I replied.

"Oh well... My family wants to meet her," he said. I knew where this was going.

"And I was wondering if we could celebrate her birthday in Russia. With my family."

I didn't answer and thought about this. I couldn't refuse to let the Belikov's see Alazne. That would be just cruel.

"Rose?" he asked. I hadn't said anything for a while.

"Oh. Yes, of course," was my answer.

"Excellent... You are coming right?"

"Oh yeah."

"Ok then-" before he could say anything I said, "Bye," and hung up.

"Ally!" I yelled. She came into the living room running. She had grown a lot and her hair was very long.

"We're celebrating your birthday with your daddy's family in Russia." her whole face lit up and seeing her happy, made me happy. She ran off to her to pack, we would be leaving for Court in two days; her birthday was in a week.

"Russia, huh?" I turned around and sat next to Ambrose.

"Yeah. Wippy!" I faked enthusiasm.

He rolled his eyes. "Behave, for your daughter's sake."

I sighed.

Yes, it was for my daughter's sake that I was doing this.


	12. Who Get's Him?

We stepped out of the airplane and into Russia. It'd been a long time since I'd been here.

We got into the car and drove towards Baia, Dimitri and the gang were already in Baia, they were just waiting for us.

All the way there, I kept tapping my foot.

I hated to admit it, but I was really nervous.

What if they hated me?

What if I wasn't welcomed?

What about Vikktoria?

I really didn't bother to worry about Alazne... I mean who wouldn't love her?

Besides she is part of Dimitri, and not wanting her, would be like not wanting Dimitri.

We finally arrived, we got out of the car and Alazne ran straight into her father's arms.

Ambrose pulled me aside, "Don't be nervous," was all he said and walked forwards.

I gulped and walked towards the Belikov's house.

When I went in the whole house buzzed with excitement. But the moment I walked in it all stopped.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Roza," Olena said with a huge smile.

That was a beginning.

She walked over to me and hugged me.

I thought Yeva was going to do the same, but instead she slapped me.

"Babushka!" Dimitri yelled.

She only turned on her heel and walked away.

I held my cheek with my hand, "I'm sorry for my mother," Olnea told me. Her eyes apologetic.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that for whatever reasons I deserved it," Dimitri rolled his eyes.

Sonya and Karolina stepped up..

"If you're going to slap me, don't. I've had enough with the one Yeva gave me," I said rubbing my cheek.

They rolled their eyes and hugged me.

Vikktoria did the same, and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for everything."

"There's nothing to apologize for," I told her.

She beamed at me.

"You're the best Roza!" I laughed with her.

"No need to alter her ego," Ambrose said out loud holding Alazne.

I rolled my eyes.

"Talking about egos, have you seen yours? You think mine's big, look at yours," I told him. I skipped over to his side.

He smirked, "I have reasons," he said.

"Uh huh."

"Who's he?" Vikktoria came behind me. She checked him out.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ambrose-"

"Her boyfriend," he said.

Everyone seemed to shut up.

"He's kidding," Alazne told them, making us laugh when she rolled her eyes at them.

"Guess we know who's she like," Vikktoria joked.

Dimitri snorts, "Well she looks like you; it's enough, don't you think?" I asked him.

"It'd be better if she looked like you," he told me. I eyed him and he left the room.

Who gets him?


	13. Even Now

A/N: I will be wrapping this story up pretty quick, to be honest I'm losing interest in it, I didn't think that would happen, but it is.

Luckily, I know where I want this story to go, and I might leave a few lose ends, in order to make a sequel later on :)

Anyways enough with my babbling: Review and Enjoy

.

.

.

I tossed and turned, I couldn't go to sleep. Dimitri confused me more and more every day.

Just yesterday he said he wished Alazne looked like me... was it a compliment?

I growled in frustration.

I didn't know what to do anymore.

A part of me wanted to take him back... but he hadn't really said he wanted me back.

Another part of me wanted him to suffer the way I had.

Being mute had been the worst experience for me, having no memory of who I was, was worst.

But he didn't know what it felt like.

None of them did.

And I didn't know if I could trust them anymore after everything I'd been through. I remembered how Lissa had taken his side and how he had worshiped her.

I had risked a lot for him, risked friendships, my life, all for him; yet, it didn't seem like enough to him.

He was the cause of a lot of my problems, and I might regret loving him and knowing him, but I didn't regret my daughter.

She was the only good thing that came out of all of this.

A soft knock at my door jolted me out of my dreams.

I got up, trying not to wake up Alazne or Ambrose. I slowly opened the door to reveal Dimitri.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?" I whispered/ yelled at him.

"To talk to you," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"About?" I asked.

"Us," he answered.

I snorted, "There is no us."

"Then maybe there should be," he said.

"No, there can't be."

"Why not?" I looked at him incredulously.

"You've hurt me too much," I told him.

"I'm sorry, but you've hurt me too," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, act like the child that you are," he snapped.

His words hurt me to the core. He knew how sensitive I was about my age, and the age difference between us.

"Love fades. Mine has," I threw his words back at him and shut the door.

"What was that?" Ambrose asked half asleep.

"Nothing," I said. His head dropped back to the pillow.

I sat next to the window and watched as Dimitri kicked a rock around and walked away, down the street.

My silent tears dropped on my hand.

It seemed that all we did was hurt each other.

But maybe, we were even now.

.

.

.

.

Review.


	14. Too Broken

A/N: Ideas are appreciated lol

.

.

.

The next few days were hell.

All I did was fight with Dimitri. He angered me to no point. And I was pretty sure I did too. I think that at this point, our love is all hatred, or anger towards each other.

He was always making innuendos. Whenever we sparred, we were enemies, we were really fighting. Beating each other up... at least I was. And it felt good, to let out all my anger out on him... To show him just a little bit of the pain he had put me through.

I growled as we stood there, facing each other. Alazne's birthday was tomorrow, and here we were fighting.

"Oh now its my fault!" I yelled at him. He was blaming me now, just because Alazne said she didn't want to be a guardian. As if I had told her to say that.

"Yes!" he yelled back. He threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"You know what? She's only 6 years old! Do you think she knows what she wants?" I screamed in frustration. Goodness sake, in a few years she would change her mind again. She's only a kid.

"But she had to get it from somewhere!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, well maybe, just maybe, she got it from your family!" His eyes burned with anger. Okay, maybe I didn't have to go that far as to bring his family in, but it was true.

"And if she didn't want to be a guardian then that'd be okay with me!" I yelled once more. And I would because I'll I want is for my daughter to be happy.

I wanted to punch his face. All this yelling attracted a group of people, our family and friends. Ambrose stood on the side. His arms crossed.

"So people could call her a blood whore? So she doesn't protect the Moroi?" his veins were popping out by this point. I put my hands on my hips.

"Selfish Moroi? Risk her life for people that aren't thankful?" I asked.

"The people who continue or kind," he snapped. But, oh he was wrong at that.

I gave him a humorless laugh.

"She won't need a Moroi to continue our 'kind'," I shot back. I didn't need a Moroi, which meant she wouldn't either. Dimitri and I had created a better breed of our kind.

"Well she won't have my support if she's not a guardian!" he yelled again. That was it. That was all I was going to take from him. Messing with me was one thing, and I wouldn't have cared if he said he wouldn't support me; but he said he wouldn't support our daughter.

That was a whole different thing and it pissed me off.

So I slapped across the face. I broke his lip and I was pretty damn proud.

"Well, that shows how great of a father you are," I spat at him and turned on my heel. On my way out the door I grabbed Alazne and pulled her with me. We walked out the door, and I slammed it.

"I'm sorry mommy," Alazne whispered as I wiped away the angry tears.

"For what baby?" her eyes shone with tears.

"For making you and daddy fight. I'll be a guardian. I promise," a tear fell out of the corner of her eye. My heart broke at seeing my daughter like this.

"Oh baby," I murmured and hugged her. I ran my hand through her hair as we both cried.

.

.

.

.

.

"Happy birthday!" we all yelled together, while I shook Alazne to wake her up.

She whined, "Mommy, 5 more minutes," she turned away from us.

Christian laughed, "Like mother, like daughter." I rolled my eyes at him.

"C'mon baby. It's you birthday!"

"I don't care," she growled.

I was getting impatient.

"Alazne, last warning: You get up now or," man I hated doing this.

I sighed.

"Oh crap..." Ambrose muttered; I glared at him.

"Or, I will take away your karate lessons," she got up so quickly, it reminded of a cheetah; it was amusing.

"No mommy," she begged, "I wana be kick ass like you and daddy!" she had taken up on karate, saying it would help her. She was in love with Karate... well more like in love with the teacher'a son. She had a huge crush on him, not that she would ever admit it.

The people in the back round laughed at her, she glared them, making the cower. She giggled.

She liked having power, and she had it just like me.

Dimitri stepped up and hugged her.

"I love you sweetie," she grinned at him. He had apologized to both of us countless of times. Alazne had forgiven her, but I hadn't which had created another fight.

"I love you too Daddy," she then looked at me.

"Family hug?" she asked innocently.

Her brown eyes pleading, unknowing to the tension between me and her father. Or the fact that whatever we could have possibly had was more likely ruined... and that whatever attempts were made, Dimitri and I might never be a family.

I made a move to go forward, Dimitri stiffened. I knew everyone else felt the tension in the air between him and I.

When I got there, after what seemed like forever, Alazne pulled us into a hug. I awkwardly hugged both them, at the same time trying not to touch him.

We pulled away quickly.

I straightened myself out.

My eyes locked with Dimitri.

We really needed to fix this.

Fix our relationship, and if we couldn't be together as a couple, then at least as friends.

Because by fighting and hurting each other, we were hurting our daughter too.

Yet one question remained:

How do you fix something that's already too broken?

.

.

.

Now: Ambrose or Dimitri?

And can you guys check out my brand new story: 'Ruined'? :) it would be greatly appreciated lol.

This chapter is longer than 1,000 words! probably my longest lol.


	15. Shutting The Door

A/N: this is the last chapter... I'm not sure you're going to like it. :) but I did... so yah! Haha I bet you guys are going to be real surprised xD woot! So... I like my stories to be different and this is really different... I hope.

Enjoy.

And thank you for sticking with me :)

.

.

.

A knock at my door interrupted my cooking. I cleaned my hands and walked towards the door; it'd been a week since we came back from Russia, and I never got to fix things with Dimitri.

There was so much to talk about, to fix.

I opened my door to reveal Dimitri. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped to the floor.

And it wasn't because he was hot... well that too.

But because he wasn't suppose to be here.

"Oh..." was all I said.

"Sorry I didn't warn you. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Boy was I surprised.

"Right, come in," I opened the door wider and let him in. After all I wasn't going to deny my daughter's father entrance to my house.

"Who is it!" Ambrose called out.

"Dimitri!" I answered back.

"Uh, take a seat," I told Dimitri motioning to the couch.

"Let me call Alazne," he nodded and I walked towards Alazne's room.

"Hey Sweetie? Daddy's here," she dropped her dolls and ran out of the room.

"Hey baby," I heard him say.

"What's he doing here?" I turned around.

"I don't know. Visiting his daughter?" I said.

"Right," Ambrose answered.

"He's her father Ambrose. I can't do anything about it," I said in a soft tone.

"I know," he whispered tucking in a hair strand behind my ear.

His hand rested on my cheek for a few seconds before he dropped it to his side.

Without another word, he walked back into his room.

I thanked God every day for giving me someone like Ambrose as a friend.

Who knows maybe one day I'll be able to move on with him.

That is if I ever got over Dimitri... and what he did to me.

.

.

.

A few ice cream cones later we tucked Alazne in, "Night baby," both Dimitri and I whispered, and kissed her in the forehead.

She yawned, "Night." We walked towards the door, trying to be quiet about it.

"We need to talk," Dimitri said as he closed the door to her room.

I crossed my arms, "Yeah, we do."

I saw Ambrose sitting in the living room watching a basket ball game. Meaning, we couldn't talk there, and my room was out of the question too.

It was summer and the Colorado night was nice.

I beckoned for him to come outside.

Once we were outside neither one of us said anything for a while.

The warm breeze played with our hair, flapping it around. Dimitri tucked his hair behind his ears.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail, while the breeze settled down.

"I'm sorry Rose. For everything. I'm sorry I said those four words to you that day. I'm sorry you lost your memory, I'm sorry you lost your voice... And I'm sorry you can't forgive me," his voice was strained with pain. His face turned away from me, focusing on the night sky.

"It's just that. I. I.." I didn't know what to say. My shoes suddenly very interesting.

"It's fine. I understand," but when I looked up and met his eyes, I saw it in his eyes that he didn't.

He didn't understand the amount of pain he put me through.

He didn't understand that there was so much to forgive... and forget.

Things that my heart will never heal from.

We had brought out the worst out of each other. This relationship wan't safe.

"You were right about something that day though," I said opening the door to go back in.

A look of confusion took over his facial expression.

"Right about what?" I hesitated before saying this, but I'd been thinking about it all day and I knew it was true.

It came from deep within my heart.

I knew he knew what was coming.

A lone tear escaped from his left eye and he wiped it away angrily.

I shut my eyes and opened them. I was about to cause him pain.

I looked away from his eyes and focused on the bright, full moon above us.

At that moment I not only shut the door to my house in his face.

I shut the door of my heart to him forever.

"Love fades. Mine has."

.

.

.

Mwuahaha xD she didn't end up with anyone! Hehe.

Review... Don't hate too much.


End file.
